monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Fatalis
Crimson Fatalis, aka Red Fata, is a Black Fatalis whose Shells & Scales has rendered to their reddish-crimson colour. It lurks in the deepest part of volcanoes and lives as one with the environment. It has the strongest attack power of any Fatalis. In addition of their enviromental Color-swap in their volcanic habitat, they developed a yellowish glow that signifies it's reddish-crimson scales has temporarily became harder than any monsters. It's yellowish glow also enables them to cross through hot magmas. For so long, they unknowningly possessed pyrokinesis that enables them to throw meteors from the skies to their prey(hunters). Facts *One of its most powerful abilities is summoning meteors that shower all around it. **It is advised when Crimson Fatalis summons meteor, stay to your left(Crimson fatalis' right) & hit his legs because there's a chance that it will body slam you. *It can also fly very high into the sky and dive down in a violent streak to crush the hunter who is not fast enough to get out of its way. *Like any Fatalis, most of its moves cause instant deaths of the hunter, and only the strongest hunters can take a full hit and still be conscious. Armor sets such as Dark Akantor and Dragon S, when improved greatly, can withstand some of the attacks. Unlocking Crimson Fatalis In Monster Hunter Freedom 2, there are two ways to battle a Crimson Fatalis. The faster method is to download the quest called "The Crimson Disaster", which features a significantly weaker version that can and must be slayed in one single quest. This is considered by many to be a fun quest but not the true battle. The second way to fight a Crimson Fatalis, and to many, the real Crimson Fatalis, is to unlock the quest called "The End Times". It is a Guild 8-Stars quest. In order to unlock it, you must have slayed ten of each Elder Dragon in the game. They are Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos, Kushala Daora, Kirin, Lao Shan Lung, and Fatalis (of any color). In addition to Guild High rank quests, kill counts can also be from Elder quests, Guild Low Rank quests, or downloaded quests.(Remember like all elder dragons that take more than 1 quest round to kill, you cant repel it in the first 25 mins.) In "The End Times", you will battle a Crimson Fatalis at its full health and power, which means it will take a few quest rounds to actually defeat it. It will flee from a quest when considerable damage has been dealt to it and the time remaining for the quest is 25 minutes or less. Trivia *Traditional of a typical Elder Dragon, (exception would be a Kirin or Chameleos), Crimson Fatalis is weakest to the Dragon element. **It is advised for the hunter to hit its head for the best results. *Crimson Fatalis has the lowest health of the 3 Fatalis, also his health slowly depletes during the battle. *Crimson Fatalis is the Final Boss of Monster Hunter Freedom. *Because of it's Meteor Rain, status as an Elder Dragon God; in the ancient times, it was regarded as a god because men feared this dragon, but despite it's moniker as a god, it is partially supernatural; able to rain meteor from the skies. The speculation whether this dragon is completely supernatural or not is opened to quite many Paleotologist scriveners. Even with a 'Smolder dragonsword you may still struggle in fighting it. *One of it's most powerful attacks: Meteor falls resembles a White Fatalis' Lightning strike. *In MHP2G, the 8* quest is called "Age of Calamity" =See Also= *Fatalis *White Fatalis Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons